The present invention relates to a connecting assembly for fastening a mount-on part to a carrier part, having a clip which includes a deformable locking section for fastening the clip to the carrier part, and a separate locking pin which is adapted to be received by the clip by a movement in a mounting direction along a mounting axis, the clip and the locking pin including cooperating latching members which form snap connections in a preassembly position and in a locking position to fix the locking pin axially on the clip.
DE 10 2006 032 943 A1 discloses a vehicle grab handle including a generic connecting assembly. A metal clip of the connecting assembly is first pre-locked on a support block of the vehicle grab handle and secured in position. A securing element is then pressed between the side walls of the metal clip, the metal clip and the securing element establishing a form-fitting connection in a preassembly position. The vehicle grab handle is normally delivered in this preassembly position and fastened to the vehicle body. The fastening is carried out with ease by hand here, without any further separate fastening means being required.